One Piece: The Next Pirate King
by AznNgo16
Summary: It's 22 years later. Monkey D. Luffy finally became the Pirate King. Now, it's time for the next generation to take over. This story centers around a boy name Tim Royal who was trained by the CP9  Lucci, Kaku, etc.  and is aiming to be the Pirate King.
1. Chapter 1

1546 AOP

22 years have passed since Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates have conquered the Grand Line and found One Piece. Like Gol D. Roger, Straw Hat Luffy gave himself up to the Marines and was executed at Lougetown. Before his execution, he, like Former Pirate King Roger and Edward Newgate, declared that One Piece is real and is out there.

* * *

1542 AOP

Going back in time for a little bit…

"_Waahhh! Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro, Kalifa! Please don't leave me behind; I don't wanna be left alone!" Tim cried out tearfully._

"_Damn it! Why am I crying? I never like the kid in the first place", Jyabura said while sobbing._

"_Heh. Jyabura, you really got a soft spot for Tim, don't you?" Kaku said while tearing up._

"_Yoyoi. Everybody, just admit it. We'll all miss the little kid", Kumadori said._

"_Chapapa. I'm sure gonna miss all right", Fukuro said. _

"_Hmpf! That little kid was a bother. He didn't even want to spar with me even once. Why should I miss a little brat like him?" Kalifa said while her back was to Tim and everyone else. _

"_Oi, Kalifa. Just admit it. You're gonna miss him", Kaku said while he put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Oi, TIM! What are you doing crying out like a little baby, huh? Those 7 years we spent training you be stronger, to be a man, to NOT be like a little baby and cry…Are you gonna waste those 7 years we spent training you to be tougher by crying out? We have taught you everything we know; now it's up to you to decide what to do with your power. Man up!" Lucci yelled out. _

"_But I still have much more to learn! Please take me with you guys and train me more", Tim begged._

"_Find your nakama, who'll always be there for you and go on an adventure with them", Lucci said. "That way you can get even stronger without training for the sake of the people you love."_

"_Alright, fine. I'm gonna find my nakama by becoming a pirate and traveling the Grand Line, looking for the great treasure One Piece. I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Tim declared out loud. _

"_Heh. Good." Lucci said while turning around, tearing up slightly. "Let's go. We still have to hunt down that good for nothing, Spandam!"_

* * *

1546 AOP

It's been 4 years since Lucci and the others had left Tim with Tom. The CP9 had left Tim after training him for 7 years to make him tougher. Tim is about ready to keep his promise with Lucci.

"Oi, Uncle Tom. I'm gonna go into town to buy some groceries", Tim said while walking down the stairs and walking towards the door.

Tim wore jeans and had a white, thin long sleeve shirt that was buttoned up halfway. He had his collar up. Tim had messy, somewhat spiky black hair and a bit of a goatee. He wore headphones around his neck. He had blue eyes and he was wearing running shoes.

"Okay Tim. Just don't get into trouble again like last time", Tom said while sitting in his chair reading his newspaper.

Tom is a man with a slight beer belly. He had a bald head with hair on the sides and the back of the head. He also had a white moustache. He was wearing a white and grey striped short sleeve shirt that was buttoned up almost full way. He is wearing a pair of cargo shorts with a pair of sandals.

"That wasn't my fault, the store owner clearly had it coming to him", Tim said with an attitude. "Oh yeah, I heard a really famous bounty hunter is here on this island looking for someone."

"Well be careful and don't get near him. Remember, you still have a bounty yourself", Tom warned.

"Don't worry 'bout it. The picture they took of me then is completely different from what I look like now", Tim said while walking out the door.

* * *

Tom and Tim's house was in the middle of a big hill and had only one path going down towards town. Starting at the bottom of the hill, houses were on both sides of the path. The houses were fairly simple. Some of the houses had barns and silos. The town was a small town, with more houses then stores and other places. The town was just a giant circular plaza with a fountain in the middle. The stores were put onto the border of the plaza, so it's like a giant ring of stores. There are about 25 stores. The plaza had four entrances with paths leading out throughout the island. The northern path would take people up a small mountain, where the local Marine base was located. The eastern path would take people through the path that Tim took. The western path would take people into a small gathering of houses and the southern path would take people to the docks.

Tim made his way into town and went into the stores buying what he needed and left. He went to the bar after to get a drink and when he walked through the bar, he walked past a man in a cloak with a hood up. He had a scabbard sticking out of the cloak. The man was walking towards the door. When he and Tim past by each other, they both felt something. They both stopped.

"_This guy, he's got a strange aura about him"_, Tim thought.

"Ittoryu: Okami Hauru!" The man yelled out and suddenly drew his sword out. His slashed the air and a light blue slash flew through the air.

"_Shit. A projectile attack"_, Tim thought. "Rankyaku!"

The two attacks hit each other and dispersed. Without a moment's hesitation, the man charged at Tim.

"Ittoryu: Okami no Tsume!" The man yelled out and slashed diagonally upward at Tim.

"Tekkai!" Tim yelled out and blocked the attack.

The blade stooped diagonally across Tim's chest. The man withdrew his sword and prepared for another attack.

"_Dammit, was he here to get my bounty?" _Tim thought panicky.

"YOU!" The man yelled out. "Ittoryu: Okami no Kiba!" He's now swinging diagonally downward at Tim.

"Fine, if that's how wanna play…", Tim said. He then began transforming into an animal. His legs turned into mammoth legs and his entire body grew about 5 times the size as it is now. His pants stayed on but his shirt disappeared. The front of his body remained human and the part of his arm that is on the same side as the palms of his hand stayed human. His back grew fur and the part of his arm that is on the same side as the back of his palms grew fur. The front of his neck and jaw stayed human and the rest of his head became of mammoth's head. He had mammoths ears wear human ears would be and he grew a trunk wear his nose would be. Two of his teeth grew out and became tusks. "Zou Zou no Mi: Model Mammoth"

"Oh shit!" The man was surprised and lost focus in his attack and got punched by Tim. The punch was so strong that he flew through 3 buildings before he stopped himself for flying any further. "Heh. This fight just got ten times more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Mate

"Not only can you use Rokushiki but you're a Devil Fruit user too?" The man said surprised. "This is gonna be one hell of a fight!"

Tim did an elephant trumpet sound to signal that he is gonna attack. He charged at the bounty hunter at full speed and was about to hit him with his tusk but was stopped when his tusk clashed with the bounty hunter's blade.

"_(gasp) I can't believe this guy's inhuman strength"_, Tim thought surprisingly.

"Looks like you're not an opponent that I can go easy on", the bounty hunter said with a smirk. He took of his cloak. "Now that my cloak is off, I'm not gonna be slowed down."

The bounty hunter was wearing a army pants tucked into army boots. He was wearing a white tank top and had a tattoo of a cross on his right shoulder going down to his elbow. He had long flowing black hair that reaches down to his shoulders. He had brown eyes.

"The name's Gerald Kry. Your 16, 000, 000 beli bounty is as good as mine 'Tiny' Tim", Gerald said with a smirk.

"Goddammit, don't call me that. The Marines gave me that epithet when I was a kid", Tim said while blushing.

"Hahahahahaha! Well, you must've been a very small kid", Gerald said while laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Tim yelled out while he was blushing even more. "Let's continue our fight."

Gerald jumped into the air and held his blade over his head. He started spinning and vertically. Tim charged again and twisted his head so that his right tusk would be facing towards Gerald.

"Ittoryu: Okami no Kiba Supin!" Gerald yelled out.

"_Jyabura. This is the result of my training"_, Tim said inside his head. "Tekkai Kenpo: Mammoth Strike!"

The two attacks clashed. Gerald kept spinning when his attack hit, hoping to cut through the tusk and slashing his skin but Tim had used Tekkai Kenpo so he can move will using Tekkai. Tim twisted his head so that his tusk would push Gerald and made him go flying again. Gerald got up and quickly ran behind Tim.

"Hey 'Tiny'. Even though you got a lot more physical strength in the form, the one weakness you got is that you are a lot slower than before!" Gerald yelled out. "Ittoryu: Okami no Tsume!'

"_Shit. He found out my weakness that quickly?"_ Tim thought. "Heh. Well, you shouldn't have declared that until you beat me."

Tim turned back into a human and used Tekkai to block Gerald's attack. Before Gerald was able to attack again, Marines showed and surrounded them both.

"You're under arrest", Marine Captain Lop came in and said. Lop is a woman in her sixties. She is wearing a suit without a tie and has a Marine coat on. She has short grey hair that is tied in a bun. She has two katanas strapped on her back in an X shape.

"Wait, don't arrest him until I beat him!" Gerald said quickly.

"Let me rephrase that", Lop said. "You're BOTH under arrest."

"WHAT? What did I do?" Gerald complained.

"Everytime you fight with a criminal, you end up destroying an entire town. We, the Marine think that even though you have good intentions, you have seriously hurt and even killed innocent people during your outrageous battles!" Lop exclaimed.

"Hey! I think I would know who I slashed", Gerald complained.

"Hmpf. We know you haven't cut anybody intentionally or accidently but whenever you battle, buildings would be destroyed and the falling debris would hurt other people. Sometimes, falling wood would cut through people. Do you understand now? You are a danger to everyone!" Lop exclaimed.

"What kind of an idiot are you? You shouldn't drag innocent people into your fights", Tim said cheekily.

"SHUT UP!" Gerald said.

"Now come with us quietly or else", Lop warned.

"Sorry but I've got my own dream and I won't let anyone get in my way!" Tim said. "Now that the Marines have found me out, I guess gathering my own crew and going for One Piece now won't be such a bad idea. How 'bout you, Gerald?"

"Heh. Yeah, I've got my own dream too. To become a true swordsman, able to cut through anything, even diamond", Gerald said happily.

"Then how 'bout becoming my first mate?" Tim asked. "You're probably wanted now so becoming a pirate isn't that bad."

"Heh. Fine. It doesn't matter if I'm good or bad when I become a true swordsman, all that matters is that I will become a true swordsman", Gerald answered.

"How touching, you two but how're you gonna get out of this?" Lop asked while gesturing them to the Marines that are holding guns and swords.

Tim transformed back into a full mammoth and Gerald got into a ready stance. The Marines all got scared because of Tim's huge. Tim charged through all the Marines and sent them all flying with his tusks. Gerald sped through and slashed everybody, just enough to knock them unconscious, not dead. Lop was surprised that her entire squad was defeated in an instant. Tim turned back into a human and Gerald sheathed his sword.

"Hmpf. Don't you boys get cocky", Lop warned while she unsheathed both of her swords.

"Bitch, you wanna go", Tim egged her on.

"Wait, captain. She's a swordsman, let me fight her", Gerald offered.

"…k fine", Tim said disappointed.

"I'll finish this in an instant", Gerald said confident.

"We'll see fleshling", Lop said.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" Gerald yelled. He ran and immediately slashed Lop quickly and easily without a moment's hesitation.


End file.
